


Just This Once (Let Me Have You)

by DopamineX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hyungwon loves Shownu’s ass and gives it the appreciation it deserves, Idk what this is.. it’s been in my drafts for a while.. so i decided to post it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seriously DO NOT READ THIS! It’s a mess!!!, Smut, don’t read.. it’s trash, soft smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon gets an extremely intense urge to appreciate Hyunwoo’s ass.With his mouth.





	Just This Once (Let Me Have You)

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another meaningless Showhyung smut  
My friend Mayu’s fic inspired me to write this.  
So yeah, blame her lol
> 
> If I were you, I wouldn’t read this mess. This is as plotless as it gets folks.  
I’m warning you.  
DO NOT read this.
> 
> If you still decide to read this nonsense, please ignore the typos. Thank you

Hyungwon had always found his roommate Hyunwoo’s ass very cute and sexy. 

Apart from the ass, the guy himself was a feast to the eyes with a chiseled and rock-hard body that Hyungwon may or may not stare at everytime the older went shirtless, which was very very often, or when he was changing clothes.

He had very delectable lips too. Lips which looked like red candy you’d crave to suck on.

And he had really cute eyes which looked like they had the whole universe in there, all the big stars from all the solar systems out there, shining so brightly.

Hyungwon may or may not want to drown in them.

And when those lips turned up, plump cheeks popping and eyes squeezing into crescents and crinkling at the sides, Hyungwon became speechless because that was the most beautiful sight he’d ever had the opportunity to see.

And somehow he got to see it a lot because he had the ability to make the older smile and laugh a lot, something Hyungwon considered a personal victory because many people called the guy a robot and emotionless, when Hyungwon knew well that that wasn’t the case. At all.

They just didn’t care to observe, to look closer, to marvel the older’s beauty, inside and outside.

His roommate was the sweetest guy ever.

Perfection was the word.

So, yeah. Hyungwon might have a crush on the older male. Just  _ might.  _

And it might be pretty big.  _ Might be _ . 

Hyungwon didn’t say anything about it and nobody heard anything about it. Shh.

Either way, lust or crush or love, Hyungwon had never acted upon it for the past year the guy had been his roommate. 

Just because he didn’t feel like it. (Read: he was afraid of rejection and chickened out each time he had been about to confess to the older.) 

And he felt he would never do it. 

It felt nice the way it was, them being good friends while Hyungwon shamelessly ogled the older when he wasn’t looking. (Read: he convinced himself he didn’t care and they were fine the way they were.  _ Right. _ )

He was happy just jerking off or fingering himself while thinking about the older whenever he got a little too… lusty. (Though it left him feeling pathetic later on, but nobody needs to know that!)

And he could always cry into his pillow or just randomly go fuck any guy who was willing to go for a one night stand to get out his frustration with himself.

Honestly, it wasn’t so bad! Hyungwon was  _ fine _ .

  
  
  


Hyungwon was studying, for a change, when his roommate got back from some party. 

He turned around on his seat to see the redhead walk in, still in his tight black jeans, that did  _ amazing  _ things for his thighs and ass, and a flimsy dark red shirt that had the top three buttons off. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair looked like someone had run their hands through it. (Hyungwon wasn’t jealous! Nope! Who said that?! He’d go snap their neck to keep them silent forever.  _ Hmph _ )

“Hey!” Hyunwoo greeted him with a smile, that may or may not have pulled at his heartstrings, and Hyungwon nodded his greeting with a smile of his own.

Hyunwoo immediately stripped out of his jeans and shirt in record time, standing in just dark blue boxers. He felt fortunate to have witnessed that strip show every single day but yeah.. it wasn’t really good for his weak heart.

Hyungwon immediately averted his gaze and went back to studying.

Hyunwoo walked into the bathroom and came back out shortly, his hair looking more tame and face looking brighter but less flushed.

Hyungwon turned around in his seat to look at his books again, lost in thought, when the older came close to him. And suddenly Hyungwon was almost face to face with Hyunwoo’s huge cock, albeit clothed. He jumped back a little and looked up, his eyes slightly wide. 

Hyunwoo chuckled at his surprise and lightly ruffled his hair, then pinched his cheek softly. “Hi, Wonnie. Studying hard, I see?”

“Yeah, hyung. Before you came in anyway.” He sighed dramatically, letting the truth slip out, and Hyunwoo chuckled again. 

He loved hearing the older laugh, loved the sound that it produced. Deep voice reverberating in his  _ fine  _ throat and then bouncing off of Hyungwon’s fragile heart. Bliss. 

Hyunwoo stepped back a little and bent down so that they were face to face, face just some inches away, inches Hyungwon  _ desperately  _ wanted to cover but obviously didn’t. 

His heart was beating fast though. Like it always did when Hyunwoo got too close. Which was a lot. 

Hyunwoo wasn’t a touchy person in general but with him.. he didn’t know. He touched him a lot, every chance he got really. The only thing that made the younger feel he might have hope someday.

Or maybe that’s how Hyunwoo was with people he was close with. He didn’t know. Whatever. He didn’t want to read into these things too much anyway.

Bad for his weak heart, you know!

“I distracted you. Sorry.” The redhead smirked as he stared into Hyungwon’s eyes and smirking more when he found what he was looking for, not sounding sorry at all. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, his heart burning and cheeks turning red as Hyunwoo’s hair, and turned away, making Hyunwoo chuckle again. The redhead ruffled his hair again and went to lay down on his bed.

He started going through his phone, which he held above his face to peer into, toes tapping out some rhythm.

Hyungwon took a deep breath to calm down his mind and heart and tried to get back to studying like he was before the older totally took away his concentration and placed it on himself.

He actually managed to study a page or two before an intense urge went through him. 

An  _ extremely  _ intense urge.

He stopped trying to study and sat up straight.

He had never felt such a powerful urge before. To act. To do what he wanted. 

An urge so strong that he didn’t want to even  _ try _ to fight it.

All his common sense took an elaborate, olympics gymnastic-worthy leap out the window (it was shut, that was a different thing. An insignificant detail.) and Hyungwon pressed his palms down on the wooden top of his desk, standing up, his chair getting pushed back.

Then it was like his legs were on autopilot because Hyungwon didn’t know how he climbed onto the older’s bed and in between his widened legs which were bent at the knees, feet flat on the mattress.

Hyunwoo looked up at him, confusion marring his perfect face, his bottom lip jutting out cutely.

“Whaddup, Wonnie?”

He placed the phone on the side table in between his and Hyungwon’s bed (their dorms were nice enough that they had two singles, and not bunks. Thank God for that really.)

and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him in puzzlement. 

Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and said while looking into the older’s eyes, which were still full of confusion, “Don’t fight this, hyung. I promise it’ll be worth your time. Let me have you just this once.”

And with that he pushed himself back a little, as Hyunwoo made a confused sound, and brought his mouth close to the older’s member.

He ran his eyes over the area from below his bulge to his hole.

Once he could pinpoint where the older’s hole was, he lapped at it with his tongue through the thin material of Hyunwoo’s dark blue boxers.

Hyunwoo tensed up. “Hyungwon?!” He asked loudly, incredulously, his eyes going super wide.

“Shh, hyung. I promise you’ll have fun.”

And just like that he continued lapping at his hole through his boxers. He saw the older’s member become hard slowly, a little wet patch forming on the material where the tip was.

He looked up at his roommate who looked slightly conflicted and had his bottom lip in between his teeth but did nothing to stop him.

Hyungwon went back to work as he pulled down the boxers and Hyunwoo lifted his hips up so that he could remove the unnecessary clothing and throw it onto his own bed.

Hyungwon was finally presented with the mouthwatering view of his sexy roommate’s long and thick dick and cute pinkish brown hole. He licked his lips in hunger and brought his mouth in line with the pucker of Hyunwoo’s plump ass.

He held both of the older’s thick muscular thighs with his hands and gave his hole a tentative lick.

Hyunwoo tensed up again and Hyungwon started leaving feather light kisses on his inner thigh, starting from the very inside to the bend of his knee.

“Relax.” He smiled up at the redhead who gulped noticeably, his eyes still full of disbelief and surprise.

Hyungwon lifted the older’s legs and wrapped them around his neck, his heels resting on the center of brunette’s upper back as he slid back a little to give himself ample space. 

He stared at that pink hole with lust as he bent down to swipe his tongue over its puckered surface.

Hyunwoo tensed up again but Hyungwon lapped at the older’s entrance gently.

He closed his eyes as he sucked on the rim like it was his favourite ice cream. Hyunwoo let out a loud moan as Hyungwon continued with his mission to eat his hyung out like a pro.

  
  


Hyunwoo couldn’t believe what was happening. He had his gorgeous roommate, his crush for the last one year they’d been roommates, literally in between his widespread legs as he ate him out, like a man who was starving for days on without even the slightest bit of food.

An uncontrollably loud moan ripped through his throat as the younger continued tasting him, lapping at him with hunger. Hyunwoo dared to look at his face, to see the brunet eyes closed in bliss like he was tasting some delicacy and not his asshole.

The serene expression made another moan rip through his mouth as the younger alternated the pressure and speed as he sucked on his rim. Every time he felt like he’d caught up with the pace Hyungwon was going at, he was surprised when the pressure became less and the lick was extremely gentle, like Hyunwoo’s entrance was the most precious thing ever.

Hyunwoo casted a stray glance at the one clock above their double windows. 

It was around 9:30pm. Around the time Hyungwon ate dinner.

_ Shit.  _ Hyungwon was having him for dinner!

The cheesy thought had his dick hardening fully in record time as he moaned around the younger’s warm and wet tongue.

Hyungwon traced all the little ridges with the tip of his tongue, touching him everywhere he wanted to be touched.

Hyunwoo tried to relax and just  _ feel  _ everything Hyungwon was making him feel and unclenched his fists, which had unconsciously been tightly clenching the bedsheet. 

Hyunwoo looked down at his roommate who at that exact moment looked up. Their eyes met and a warm tingle went through him as Hyungwon placed a loving kiss on his hole. 

He’d never been rimmed before. It had been a little weird in the beginning but it felt so amazing. Probably because it was Hyungwon licking at him.

His crush smiled at him softly and focused his attention back on his hole.

Hyunwoo felt an extremely soft intrusion and gasped, his hands clenching the bedsheet again. Hyungwon had slipped in his warm tongue.

  
  


Hyungwon slid his tongue in and out the older’s cute hole while Hyunwoo moaned and gasped. 

He was getting high from those sexy soft sounds and he wanted more.

He increased his pace as he fucked his roommate with his wet muscle, his hands massaging the older’s balls and ass at a rhythm he had created along the way.

Hyunwoo’s ass was as plump and supple as it looked and the feel of the older’s softness in the palm of his hands had him literally drooling.

Hyunwoo moaned at the increased wetness, one of his hands tangling in Hyungwon’s thick black hair.

Hyungwon groaned as tingles shot through his spine at that and Hyunwoo shivered around his tongue.

He had the mission of making Hyunwoo come from just his tongue and nothing else.

He wanted to taste that thick and long cock, standing so erect and delicious in front of him but he’d save that for later. Hopefully, his Hyunwoo would give him that opportunity someday soon.

The redhead’s member had started oozing precom at a steady pace and it dribbled down the length to his hole.

Hyungwon tasted the tangy flavour and moaned high in his throat.

He wanted  _ more!  _

Nevermind later. He wanted to taste that delicious length  _ right now! _

  
  


Hyunwoo felt that familiar hot churning in his gut as pleasure shot up his spine in waves, traversing the entire length of his body. 

His toes curled as he breathed out, “Hyungwon-ah. I-I..” and then threw his head back and groaned as the younger’s tongue brushed his prostate. 

More precome dribbled down his length and honestly, he wished Hyungwon would swallow him down. But at the same time he didn’t want to feel empty.

Conflicted was the word here.

But he didn’t have to feel that way for long because just then he felt something very wet and very warm close around the tip of his cock, gently sucking the head, definitely lapping up his precome.

And at the same time he felt something a little harder than a tongue press at his hole.

He shut his eyes at the new form of pleasure as Hyungwon slowly sucked him off, his tongue tracing every vein as the soft pad of his finger massaged his entrance slowly and his other hand lightly squeezed his balls one by one.

“Wonnie… I-I’m gonna…” Hyunwoo couldn’t complete his sentence as the pleasure got too intense when Hyungwon started deep-throating him, gagging a little on his cock. The thought made him moan again, loudly and shamelessly but he couldn’t care less as Hyungwon moaned around his cock soon after.

If this was heaven, Hyunwoo  _ never  _ wanted to come down. 

He felt his whole body heating up and tearing down and being joined back together. In the most beautiful way possible. 

He pulled at Hyungwon’s hair as the younger sucked and licked at his member, then raised his head to only gently roll his tongue over the leaking tip.

It was torture. 

But so so beautiful. 

Hyunwoo had his eyes screwed shut and he couldn’t hold off any longer.

Just as Hyungwon dipped his tongue into his slit to taste him better, his hand jerking him off quickly, Hyunwoo exploded.

Tremendous pleasure and warmth burned through his veins as his back arched off the bed. He screamed Hyungwon’s name over and over as the younger drank every drop that he released, not letting even a little go waste.

Soon Hyunwoo’s muscles relaxed altogether as his head fall back against the pillows, breathing very erratic as he tried to get oxygen into his tired body and sluggish brain.

He had never come  _ that hard _ in his whole life.

None of his exes had managed that. No one.

Not even the times he jerked off to Hyungwon’s image behind his eyelids on a regular basis, when the younger wasn’t in the room, could compare to how he felt now.

Hyungwon licked up and down his cock one last time before kissing his tip and then bending down to lick at his entrance once, twice, thrice before planting a soft kiss on it, making Hyunwoo whine.

He felt so sensitive right now. And sleepy. Yet Hyungwon seemed to want to devour him all over again. 

_ Flattering.  _ Hyunwoo sighed contentedly.

Hyungwon giggled after he blew a raspberry on his inner thigh and got off the bed to grab Hyunwoo’s boxers from his own bed.

  
  


Hyunwoo immediately grasped his wrist and pulled hard. He seemed so tired but he was strong as ever.

Hyungwon fell on the older’s body, eyes wide as they stared into Hyunwoo’s warm dark eyes which shine like venus in the early morning sky.

Hyungwon immediately shook himself and crawled down the older’s long body to help him put his boxers back on.

Hyunwoo reached forward and pulled Hyungwon back on top of him.

As they stared into each other’s eyes, eyes so full of unspoken emotions and words, Hyunwoo whispered, “Hi.”

Hyungwon giggled. “Hi.”

Hyunwoo hummed, Hyungwon’s beautiful laugh bouncing off the chambers of his pounding heart, as he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer.

Hyungwon rested his head in the crook of the older’s neck when he heard  _ it _ .

“I love you.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he tensed up.  _ What?!  _

“I love you!” Hyunwoo said again as he turned his head slightly to smile at the younger.

Hyungwon pushed off and Hyunwoo slid back so that the younger didn't fall off, a tiny frown on his face.

They laid down facing each other, heads on the same pillow.

“Y-You’re serious?” Hyungwon stuttered out, his eyes searching Hyunwoo’s.  _ His Hyunwoo loved him?! No way…  _

The redhead smiled sleepily, his eyes crinkling, as he gently brushed his knuckles on the younger’s cheek. Leaning forward, he kissed Hyungwon softly on the lips. He felt Hyungwon melt against him as he kissed him back just as softly, making Hyunwoo pull him closer by the waist.

“Very. I love you, Hyungwon. Have loved you for a whole year now...” He whispered against the younger’s plush lips.

Hyungwon sighed happily as he moved even closer and Hyunwoo tucked the younger to his side securely. “Me too. A whole year now.”

Hyunwoo hummed as he placed a kiss on the younger’s forehead, tangling their long limbs together.

“I love you, too.” Hyungwon whispered, followed by a kiss to the side of the older’s neck.

Hyunwoo smiled as sleep pulled him under.


End file.
